Flash Frost: Caitlin play's bad
by ryank1220
Summary: Summary inside. Killer Frost, Flash pairing.
1. Caitlin plays bad

**This story idea i got from reading another fanfiction using this idea. This takes place right after Barry captures Caitlin and puts her in the cell in the particle accelerator 3x7.**

 **From flashpoint this Caitlin has a deeper connection to Barry only she knows that Barry doesn't feel the same way because he is dating Iris. Caitlin allowed herself to get captured so she can wammy Barry and take him for herself.**

 _Caitlin's Pov:_

Caitlin has been the cell for who knows how long. She got the idea yesterday and is putting it into effect. She knew that Team Flash would not check if she had anything on her because they still she her as a innocent Caitlin but she's not she's Killer Frost. Caitlin or Killer Frost wants somebody to join her, someone she can do what she wants when ever she wants and for them to never see her as a bad person. She wants to be loved but that can't happen to her just look at Ronnie or Jay both taken away from her or not being true to who they are. She hates it that's why she is doing this. When she kissed Barry he has been the only person who could withstand her kiss of death as she named it in her head. So Barry is perfect and that fact that she loves also doesn't hurt either. Killer Frost is pulled from her thoughts when when she heard the door open revealing Barry.

 _Third Person Pov:_

"We need your help Caitlin, Wally he's out of the cocoon bit his biochemistry is all out of whack" Said Barry looking at Killer Frost.

"So" Replays Killer Frost.

"So when we find him he's gonna need your need your help" Said Barry as if it wasn't obvious.

"Wally's gonna need Caitlin Snow not Killer Frost" Says Barry as he moves towards the control panel of the cell.

Before he does anything he listens to Killer Frost's reply. "So you came to try and talk some sense into me"

Barry looks at the control panel then says. "No , i came to let you go"

Killer Frost looks very surprised and takes her hand of the side of the cell as the hatch opens letting her walk out.

"For a smart guy that was a pretty dumb move" Says Killer Frost.

"Like i said you're free to go" Replies Barry

"What's the catch" Killer Frost says knowing something is up. Barry wouldn't let her walk free without having to do something in return.

"You have to kill me" Says Barry while taking a step towards Killer Frost.

"You want to fight Flash, cause that didn't end well for you last time"

"No i don't want to fight. But if you want to leave this room your gonna have to kill me"

"Don't think i won't" Says Killer Frost as Barry all but gives her the chance to put her plan in motion.

"Then do it" Says Barry as Killer Frost makes a ice shard in her hand. She puts right up to his heart then pauses. All a part of her plan.

"What are you waiting for. What's the big deal. Come on live up to your name Killer Frost i want to see some killing" Barry pauses for a second then says. "You want to be the villain this is what they do they kill their friends because nothing matters to them anymore right? RIGHT?" Barry pulls Killer Frost hand closer to his chest as Killer Frost looks to turn back into Caitlin. "You can't do it because underneath all that cold you're still Caitlin" Caitlin's eyes return to their normal color as she pulls Barry into a hug. Little does Barry know that as she does this she stabs his neck with a needle.

The effect of this drug is very fast as Barry starts to forget everything that's going on. That wally is missing or Savitar is even a worry. He forgets about Iris and Flash Point. "Thanks for making it so easy" Killer Frost say. "It will all make sense later know let's go before they ruin my plans" Killer Frost referring to Team Flash who is watching what just went down. Flash quickly grabs Killer Frost's hand and scoops her up and flashes out of STAR Labs.

 _In the cortex:_

Iris, Cisco, Joe, and H.R. watch as Killer Frost pulls something out her pocket and pushes what looks like a needle into his neck.

"BARRY" Iris shouts as her and Cisco get up to run down to Barry and Caitlin.

When they get there, there is only a puddle of water on the ground and no Barry and Caitlin in sight.

"Barry" Whispers Iris as Joe comes up behind her and pulls her into a hug.

"It's okay Iris we'll find him and Caitlin" Says Joe as he hugs his daughter.


	2. What drugs can do to you

_Chapter 2_

 _Somewhere in Central City:_

Killer Frost leads Barry into an abandoned factory. Barry who has no idea what's going on is following Killer Frost because she told him to.

"Caitlin what are you doing with me" Asked a very out of it Barry.

"First off my name is Killer Frost and you will only call me Killer Frost go it" Killer Frost creates an icicle in her hands and pokes roughly at Barry's arm. Barry feels the pain on his arm and nods his head.

"Second you're the only person in the world who can survive this" Says Killer Frost as she starts to kiss. Barry starts to freeze and vibrates to warm himself up.

"Plus i need you Barry" Killer Frost says as she goes and pulls Barry into a hug. Killer Frost whispers something into Barry's ear. "I'm sorry Barry" Killer Frost injects Barry with the same drug she used earlier to get Barry in this state. She doesn't want to do this to him but it's the only yo get him to not leave her when he gets his mind back under his control.

This drug Killer Frost had made makes him forget about the problems going on in his life and on focus on her. It taints his mind to making him think the only important thing in his life is to help and protect Killer Frost. This drug is addictive and he will go crazy and in a lot of pain without it kinda like a person on vertigo. Killer Frost's plan is that once she gets him hooked on it she'll limit the doses and even if Barry were to escape her control he'll think he needs this drug to survive and will come crawling right back to her.

Barry tries to walk forward and looks like he is about to pass out. Killer Frost quickly grabs his arm and slings it around her neck and leads Barry in a room in the back of the factory. In this room is a bed and another door. Killer Frost helps Barry onto the bed and pulls a blanket on top of him. Barry feels the warmth of the blanket and snuggles into it closing his eyes. Killer Frost gives him a kiss on his forehead. She has always wanted to do that, when Barry has had a stressful day she wanted to be the one to help him relax. She was never able to because of Iris but now she has Barry and no one is going to take him away from her.

 _Hours later at Star Labs:_

"Cisco do you know where they want" Asked a distraught Iris pacing around the cortex.

"No i can't get a read on Barry cause he's not in his suit and nowhere in the city is the temperature average lower than anywhere else by a significant margin" Says Cisco for the tenth time in the last 1 hour.

"Listen we should probably find Wally first because whatever Caitlin injected Barry with he's not in his right mind cause he wouldn't just drop everything for her like that" Joe Says from behind Cisco as he walked back into the the cortex after getting some air.

"Joe's right if we can get Wally back we have a better shot at finding Barry and Caitlin" Said Cisco.

"Fine we look for Wally but i don't want Caitlin coming back with us when we find Barry" Said Iris in a very pissed of tone.

"Listen i know Caitlin took Barry , Iris but she's not in her right mind. We both know that Caitlin would never do that if she had full control over her mind" Said Cisco coming to the defense of his friend. And in all honesty Cisco is not a fan of Iris, she can get really annoying sometimes and if she thinks he is gonna give up on Caitlin then she has got another thing coming.

"Cisco why don't try and vibe where they are" Said Joe.

"Man why didn't we think of that earlier" Says Cisco as he walks towards Barry's suit and touches it. Cisco is thrown in a room. It looks rundown and abandoned. "Okay there's a bed with i think that's Barry" Cisco goes in for a closer look. "Yeah that's Barry and Caitlin is sitting on the other side of the bed stroking his face with her fingers" Cisco tops and looks around the at the rest of the room. "This room has two doors leading where i can't tell and is very rundown. There's water damage all over" Cisco stops touching the suit and turns around to the rest of them. "There's not much there so i don't have a clue where to begin"

"Okay well we know there in a badly kept place. Honestly i think we should all go home and get some rest sleep on it and come back tomorrow and see if we can find all three of them" Joe says as he starts to lead Iris out of the cortex.

"Yeah that's probably the best idea" Said Cisco as he follows them out.


	3. Time to panic

_Chapter 3:_

 _Abandoned factory:_

Killer Frost was walking into the room where Barry had slept when he woke up. Barry looked around trying to find something he remembers or recognizes. His eyes land on Caitlin, but he's suppose to call her Killer Frost or she'll hurt him that much he knows.

"Oh good you're awake" said Killer Frost as she comes over to Barry and sits in the chair next to the bed.

"What happened" Says Barry as he is still freezing.

"Nothing you need to worry about" Says Killer Frost as she trails her fingers up his free arm. "But i do need to give you a another dose of this" Killer Frost says as she injects Barry another round of the drug she has made.

"Caitlin" asked a whispering Barry as he looks over at Killer Frost. "It's Killer Frost, Barry, the names Killer Frost. And don't worry Barry i just have to make make sure you don't to and escape and run away from me" Killer Frost says as she tightens her grip on his hands.

"Why would i run away" Said Barry with a million and one things running through his head. Like where would he go, does he have any where he can stay. He can't remember but he does trust Killer Frost because she said it will help him.

"Right why would you run away when you can stay here with me" Says Killer Frost as she loosens her grip on Barry's hand.

Barry starts to try and remember something, anything. "What are you going to do with me" Says Barry after giving up trying to remember something.

"You are going to be my right hand or get out of trouble card. Me and you are going to take back everything we've lost. And finally we are going to bring down anyone who thinks they can get in our way" Killer Frost says as she kissed Barry's cheek. Killer Frost gets up and starts to walk away when she hears Barry ask where she is going. "Out i'll be back. And don't try and leave cause if you do you're gonna be in a lot of pain when i find you" Said Killer Frost as she walks away

 _5 Hours pass:_

Barry finally worked up the strength and courage to get out of that bed. He takes a look around the room he has been in since he was told to come here by Killer Frost. He sees two doors one that is closed and the other is slightly cracked and is the door that Killer Frost walked out of some time earlier. Barry peaks out the door and looks to the entrance he entered through yesterday. It's been iced over and so have the broken windows. Barry stood in the center of the room when pain shoot through his left arm and his left leg. Barry fell to the floor in pain. He lost track of time because some time later the clicking of heels was heard and when he turned around he saw Killer Frost in a brand new clothes. Killer Frost got down to Barry's level and helped him up.

"Why were you on the floor" Asked Killer Frost. Barry tried to speak but it hurt alot.

Killer Frost walks away for a couple of seconds before returning with the same drug she used on Barry before. "Do you want this or do you need" Says Killer Frost as she moves her hand back and forth in front of him.

"I ne.. need it" Barry gets out before Killer Frost walks up to him and injects him with the drug again. It takes a minute but all of Barry's pain goes away. "Thank you" Says Barry as he starts to feel better.

Killer Frost walks into front of him and tells him "Well now that you feel better i need you to do something for me" She says as She pulls him closer and pushes her fingers into his stomach.

Barry hesitates for a couple of seconds and starts to feel pressure of her fingers get more painful. "Anything" he says as she stops pushing her fingers into her stomach.

"I knew you would get it. I need you to go to Star Labs and get your suit okay" She waits for the nod of his head and when he does she continues. "I also need you to destroy the computers that are hooked up to your suit okay" Barry nods again. "Good and when you get back i need you from something else" Barry says ok and then listens to Killer Frost what to do when he gets there if anyone is there then walks out of the factory.

 _Star Labs:_

Every came back to the cortex earlier in the morning. Cisco spent all morning trying to find Barry while Iris just freaked out at everyone and everything. Joe found Wally last night and then contacted Harry and Jesse who were quick to come back with Joe after learning what happen with Barry and Wally. It's around 3 in the afternoon and Wally has come back to normal and has been speeding all around the lab. When a gust of wind forces it's way thru the cortex Cisco and Iris think it's just Wally again but when they look up they see Barry.

"BARRY" Screams Iris as she runs up to him. She moves into hug him but Barry keeps himself away because Killer Frost told him to. "Barry" Iris says a second time a little scared because he is keeping away from her.

"Thank god you back dude she was driving me nuts" Says Cisco as he points towards Iris. "Hey what happened with you and Caitlin" He asked as Barry turns around to look at him.

"Don't call her that name. Her name is Killer Frost" Says Barry threateningly. "And i didn't come here for small talk she told me not to talk to you so i am already in trouble" Barry says as he flashes into his suit and looks over at the computer system. Barry walks over to the computer system when pain shoots up his arm. He looks over to the girl who screamed his name earlier who know is tugging on his arm. Barry gets his arm away and flashes over to the computer system destroying it then quickly leaving before the pain in his arm gets worse.

Cisco call everyone up to the cortex and quickly everyone is up in the cortex.

"What happened" The first thing Joe thinks as he see the sparks coming from the computers and the Flash suit missing.

"Barry came back took his suit destroyed the computers then left" Says Cisco.

"Dad what are we gonna do it's like it wasn't even Barry" Says Iris. Iris then goes on to explain everything that just happened.

"Cisco can't you track him" Says Wally

"No, Barry destroyed the computers so there's no way of tracking him down" Cisco says.

After another couple of hours of brainstorming Team Flash gets nowhere and it leaves Joe and Cisco.

"Joe" Cisco starts walking along Joe out of Star Labs.

"Yeah Cisco" Joe who slows his pace to match Cisco's

"I don't know what Caitlin did to him but it's not good. He got made when i called her Caitlin and when Iris touched his Arm he looked like he was in a lot of pain only thing is i don't think it was physical because i saw his arms before he got in the suit there was nothing there" Cisco said worried about both of his friends conditions.

"Okay well maybe we should let Wally and Jesse try and find him tomorrow" Joe suggests

"Yeah that's not a bad idea" Was the final thing Cisco said before both went and headed home for the night.

 _Factory:_

"I'm back" Barry says as he looks around for Killer Frost.

"Good job Barry i'll take it, it all went well" Killer Frost as she comes from out of nowhere.

"Yeah but my arm really hurts" Said Barry as he walks into the room he slept in the night prior.

"Why is that" Said Killer Frost as she walks in.

"Well the girl there tugged on my arm and she somehow knew my name" Said Barry a little worried that a stranger knew his name. (A/N The drug makes the part of the brain that stores memories almost useless)

"Don't worry about her. Now i said i needed you for something" Says Killer Frost

"What do you need" Barry says as he turns back to look at Killer Frost.

"I need your help getting my clothes off" Says Killer Frost as she jesters towards the zipper on the back of her suit.

"Sure" Says Barry as he walks over to her and helps her out. When Killer Frost sheds her new costume she stand there in a bra and panties. Barry looks at her and feels heat rise up his cheeks. Killer Frost notices this and smile before walking over to the bed and getting in it.

"You coming" Says Killer Frost to Barry who has stood still since he had helped her out of her costume. "Yeah" Replies Barry softly scared that his voice won't work. Barry lays down next to Killer Frost before quickly falling to sleep. Killer Frost sits up a little bit next to Barry and knows one thing. That Barry Allen is hers and no one is taking him from her.


End file.
